1. Field
The following description relates to a method of providing a screen image for manipulating application execution of an image forming apparatus, and an image forming apparatus performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copy machines, and multi-functional devices, provide a user interface (UI) through which a user controls an operation of an image forming apparatus or inputs data. A screen image for providing such a UI is displayed on a manipulation panel of an image forming apparatus. With developments in scientific technology, hardware and software used by image forming apparatuses are also being developed, and thus UIs of image forming apparatuses are being developed in consideration of increasing user convenience.